


Fade to love

by chaotic4life



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/pseuds/chaotic4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world can come to a sudden end, but memories will fade away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to love

_Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction..._ \- Antoine DeSaint-Expery

 

:::

He let his fingers run mindlessly across the velvety petals in his hand, his eyes wandering across the stretch of meadow, framed by ancient willow trees, the peace only interrupted by the gurgling of the stream behind him.

If he'd wanted to, he could remember the once clean water, could imagine the voices of joyful children splashing each other on a summer day. It had been decades since he'd seen a child. Even longer since he'd seen the expression of joy on anybody's face.

His eyes lingered on the stone in the ground. A cold and unrelenting reminder of the day his heart stopped beating. The edges have been softened by time and weather, just like his memories.

Like every year on this day, he placed the two roses gently in the middle. The stark contrast of the blood red and the pure white are a glaring reminder of everything their love stood for. It was everything he cherished about their memory. Signifying their differences in spirit, morality, in perception of value, but most of all highlighting their uniqueness.

When they had met all that time ago, their lives had been about discovery and accusations. There had been no trust or understanding and so they had just drifted along, filled with an unwillingness to appreciate the other's history. Often together and yet apart, they were separate entities that were dimly aware of the common goal and yet reluctant to join forces. It had taken years of collective effort from everybody around them to turn them into the team that now filled history books.

Of course nobody was left to study the pages. Millions of lives had been wasted away by greed and hate.

It saddened Clark to think that it took the pending doom of a nation for them to realize what they'd been missing, too engrossed in their missions, true feelings left hidden underneath friendship.

He'd lost too much. He had screamed and yelled and cried. The vast expanse of a destroyed planet mirrored the state of his soul. With every passing year the memories of golden hair and warm brown eyes were dimming. Soon he wouldn't be able to remember.

He wouldn't allow himself to forget anything else.

He sits down carefully in the grass, slowly opening the small lead box as he laid his head to rest on the ancient marble.

The caress of the velvety petals across his pale skin was the last reminder of a long life lived.

And maybe it was the wind in the willow trees, but he could hear the laughing voice calling out to him.

"Come on, boy scout. You don't need to be indestructible to be my hero."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fantastic "svgurl" on LJ.


End file.
